


I've Never Seen The Ocean (Alternate Ending)

by LightsOut



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anna didn't die at the end of Van Helsing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Seen The Ocean (Alternate Ending)

He stood back and watched her eyes widen in amazement. He couldn’t imagine having innocence like that. He’d seen so much through his long life that seeing something for the first time was rare and it never sparked the sort of emotion that Anna was obviously feeling. He couldn’t imagine that he’d ever had that sort of innocence even when the world was young. 

However, seeing her lay her eyes on the ocean for the first time was enough for him to try and look at the view from her point of view. He tried but he just didn’t see the appeal so he settled for watching her instead. She closed her eyes and those full red lips parted softly. The breeze tugged on her ebony hair and brought with it the tang of salt that made the corners of her lips curve upwards slightly. That was a sight worth stopping for. 

He looked out at the distant raft that was cresting the cold waves. He felt both sorry and relieved about the path that the creature had chosen. There was also the faint feeling of jealousy because the creature had a choice. 

Van Helsing spoke and her eyes opened, “What will you do now?” 

She tilted her head slightly as she kept her gaze on the horizon while she thought. Eventually she admitted, “I don’t know. My family has entered the gates of Saint Peter and I am on my own.” 

He knew a lot about being on his own. He also knew about needing a purpose, “Carl and I are leaving. There’s a Golem in Poland.” 

She stayed silent and he gave in to the impulse to kiss her for what was probably the last time. She had a home and a family legacy to protect. He had his orders from the Vatican but for now he slid his hand to the back of her neck and he kissed her as she clutched the collar of his leather coat to keep him close. 

Eventually they parted and her eyes were partially closed, “Are you trying to say goodbye?”

He gave her a small smile, “Is it that obvious?” 

Anna nodded and she kept her hands on his coat, “Do you want to say goodbye again?”


End file.
